Tough Love
by The Love Machine
Summary: This is a one-shot of a night in which Voldemort owes Bellatrix a punishment. Complete smut. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!


_*This is a one-shot of a night in which Voldemort owes Bellatrix a punishment. Complete smut. Enjoy!*_

* * *

A knock in her chamber door woke Bellatrix with a fright. Without her permission, a head peered around the door. It was Narcissa. Her face was pale and her eyes filled with tears.

"Bella, the Dark Lord wishes to see you." Her voice trembled. "He's in the master bedroom." She looked at Bellatrix for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Excitement and fear grew within Bellatrix as she dressed herself in her favourite black silk night gown. She had waited so long for her punishment, since the Dark Lord rarely called for her anymore. Before leaving her chamber, Bellatrix sat on the edge of her bed and slid her hand between her legs. She stroked her clit in a circular motion - picturing the punishment she was about to face. She could barely control herself as she teased her clit faster before pushing two fingers inside of herself. She moaned with joy and threw back her head, moving her fingers inside her warm body. Slowing the rhythm, she pulled out her fingers and resisted the temptation to lick her fingers clean. Instead, she wiped them in her bedsheets and ran towards the door. Her body still tingling, she wondered the corridors of the Malfoy Manor until she found the master bedroom.

Bellatrix knocked the door timidly, trying not to sound excited. The door creaked open and Nagini slid out, passing Bellatrix's legs, hissing at her presence. She pushed the door open wide enough for her to enter and closed it behind herself. She kept her back against the door, hoping he would fuck her standing up this time.

"My Lord, you wished to see me?" Bellatrix said, lowering her head.

Voldemort lay in his bed with a hand behind his head. His black bedsheets covered his cold, slippery body. Just the sight of him made Bellatrix quiver.

"Yes, Bella. Come here." He said, summoning her with his wand. Before she knew it, Bellatrix stood by Voldemort's side, looking down at him in his bed. "I'm sure I'm late on a punishment with you, Bellatrix." She nodded, trying to hide her smile.

Voldemort sat up, swung his legs off the bed and threw the bedsheets on the floor, exposing his massive erection. He lifted his wand and forced Bellatrix to kneel in front of him. He knew that he needn't force her - he just enjoyed the domination. Bellatrix couldn't help herself. She put her hands on the Dark Lord's knees and pushed up until she reached his shaft. Taking it in her hand, Bellatrix stroked it slowly and rubbed her thumb over the tip of his erection. The Dark Lord's face filled with pleasure. Giggling at his enjoyment, Bellatrix placed a soft kiss on the top of his penis before dragging her tongue up the length Dark Lord's shaft.

Getting impatient and over excited with Bellatrix's teasing, the Dark Lord gripped Bellatrix's hair and pushed her face onto his cock as he thrust it into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure and began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the pulsating cock in her mouth. The Dark Lord moaned and gripped Bellatrix's hair tighter and guided the movement of her head. Enjoying the moment more than she thought she would, Bellatrix slid her had between her legs once again. She toyed with her swollen clit, praying that the Dark Lord would pleasure her as much as she pleasured him. Circulating her fingers around her clit, Bellatrix knew that she nor the Dark Lord would last much longer.

The Dark Lord moaned and came straight into Bellatrix's mouth. She forced herself to swallow all of the Dark Lord's liquid - she felt as if it was his gift to her. Moments later, Bellatrix came, leaving her hand wetter than she had hoped. She slowly removed her head from around his cock and took her fingers from her clit. Before she could wipe her hand, the Dark Lord took her wrist and smiled. He sucked her fingers clean then put his hand around her neck violently and pushed her onto his bed. With a flick of his wand, Bellatrix lay naked with her legs spread wide.

"You have misbehaved terribly, Bellatrix." The Dark Lord growled before leaning into Bellatrix and biting her neck.

Her entire body shivered. Tingles shot up her spine and her clit throbbed for his insertion. She needn't wait any longer as the Dark Lord pushed himself deep into her. The Dark Lord slammed into Bellatrix before she wrapped her legs around his cold body. As she moaned, she dug her long black nails into his back, scratching and cutting his skin.

"Oh, my Lord!" She moaned louder with each thrust.

"Say it. Say my name." The Dark Lord snapped, pushing into her harder and faster than before.

"V-V-Voldemort!" She spluttered, almost reaching her climax.

The Dark Lord could feel her expanding around his erection, her took her legs and hooked the over his shoulders, lifting Bellatrix's lower body off the bed. They both moaned louder until Bellatrix almost began to scream with pleasure. Her entire body began to shake and quiver under to dominance of the Dark Lord - she couldn't hold out much longer and neither could he. With several more thrusts, Bellatrix felt or orgasm take over her body like a tidal wave. The Dark Lord grinned as he let his own orgasm take over his body in the same way Bella's had taken over hers. He let himself empty inside of Bellatrix before he pulled out with a final tease of her clit with the tip of his erection.

Bellatrix sighed with relief as her legs dropped onto the bed. The Dark Lord pushed himself off of his bed and walked to the corner of the room to retrieve his long black robe.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." The Dark Lord whispered, watching Bellatrix's chest heave. "You may leave now."

Her heart sank. She wanted to lie with him until they fell asleep even though she knew that he would never allow it. She slowly sat up and retrieved her own silky black robe. Standing, she nodded her head, wrapped herself in the robe and left the room without another word. Closing the door behind her, tears filled her eyes, reminding her of the romance she could never have with the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix returned to her room to find her husband fast asleep in their bed. She sighed with despair and slid into bed with him, hoping he wouldn't wake to ask her for something she could no longer give.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review, we only ever learn through criticism! :)

xox


End file.
